Lost in the Mist
by Deidara97
Summary: Your words were right, Itachi-san. I have been wandering this tortured world for far too long. The one thing that guides me are those eyes... Kisame can't seem to escape the pull of the Sharingan. Not that he wants too. Kisame's childhood with an OC little sister and some development of his relationship with Itachi, Language and violence.


**AN* A Jinbei is a casual garment with shorts and a top that ties in the front. Cam be slept in and is often associated with lower-class persons.**

He let out a deep sigh as he leaned forward and clutched his drink close to his chest. The candle on the short table before him was making its way to the bottom of the wick, but he didn't bother retrieving another. Instead he sat with his legs lazily crossed, and his elbows resting on the table, and his jinbei casually hanging open, and his face buried in his calloused palms—all of which signaled his emotional and physical exhaustion.

He wondered how many sleepless nights Uchihas had caused him in his lifetime. He wondered what it was about the cursed clan that caused him so much trouble. _Their attitude can be a real bitch… or maybe it's' cause they're so damn short…_

He continued nursing his drink as the candle light died and darkness draped itself around his small living space. The moonlight was barely visible through the thick evening fog that was to be expected for the small fishing village on the outskirts of the Land of Water.

The soft breathing sounds coming from the other side of the thin petition between the living and sleeping areas seemed to be evening out, meaning his surprise guest was finally asleep. His eyes fell in the direction of the sound and remembered how afraid he was when he first encountered those eyes.

…

 _How many people does it take for a simple assassination mission?_ The fifteen year old shinobi of the Blood-Mist Village remembered thinking before entering the house he had been sent to as a reinforcement for another squad's mission to take out a few spies. He had been sent with another shinobi of less skill and greater years that went by the name of Kouji. Despite the younger's greater swordsmanship, Kouji still treated him like shit.

The three men entered the home to find two Mist shinobi dead on the floor and the third one with his back to the wall, cornered by one of the spies, shouting "She has intel! Don't let her get away!"

A woman with brilliant red eyes made a loud exit through the window of her own home, leaving a convenient blood trail as she went. Kouji ran after her and the boy decided to finish things up in the house. Using a water clone as a diversion, he quickly and effortlessly lopped off the man's head, revealing yet another pair of shimmering red eyes. He found himself staring into them long enough for his fellow Mist shinobi to take note.

"You really are a sick beast, Kisame." The shinobi known as Kai kicked the limp bodies of his own comrades as he spoke. "These two were useless…" Kai was demented, but it was par for the course for these shinobi. Kai and Kisame were closer in age than the other two and seemed to have a lighter sense of humor.

"It seemed like you were going to be next, if we hadn't shown up." Kisame looked over his shoulder with a sardonic grin.

"Maybe so…" The man spoke casually. "Should we help the other one with the woman?" The men looked at each other in reluctant agreement.

"No need!" Kouji shouted as he entered. He had the woman's corpse draped over his shoulder. "Although, it's too bad she's dead. I was hoping to have some fun with her…" He sounded genuinely disappointed as he carelessly added the body to the pile of corpses that had amassed in the living room.

"What a mess…" Kisame looked at the bloodstained floor in disdain. "I guess we'll have to burn this one…"

"That's more like it, chibi-tan!" Kouji landed a hard slap on his back that resulted in Kisame side sweeping the man to his knees and holding his katana to his throat until blood dripped from the broken skin. He had every intention to kill the man, but was interrupted by Kai's voice.

"Oh, shit."

"Don't pretend like you care about this asshole, Kai." Kisame gritted his teeth.

"Look, man." The shinobi gaped and pointed to the corridor where a child of about four was standing. She took a few steps into the room and took in her surroundings with detached, onyx eyes. She looked each of the three men in the eyes and then her gaze fell to the bloodstained floor. The men exchanged glances briefly before Kouji approached the child and knelt down before her. He roughly touched her face with his hand and she stared into his eyes unblinking.

"It's too bad you weren't a little older. We could have some real fun with you." He grinned. "You'd be a real looker in a few years." He yanked her hair and she sank her teeth into his wrist.

"You little bitch!" A slap to her face sent her flying across the room until she landed in a fetal position near Kisame's feet.

"Sorry, kid. Nothing personal." As he stepped forward and unsheathed his blade that was still bloodied from killing the girl's father, the girl never once lost contact with Kisame's yellow eyes. Something about that stare shook him to his very core. It wasn't the stare of the sharingan, but the stare of an Uchiha. A second before his blade plunged through the girl's throat, his hand shifted the blade enough so that she wouldn't die. It sliced through the muscle in her arm and lacerated the tissue against her neck and chest, but not deep enough to be fatal.

The others failed to notice Kisame's change of heart and decided to prep the house for burning. In the commotion, he had managed to remove the girl from the house and leave a water clone using a transformation in her place. It was more than enough to fool his dense comrades. He placed her a few houses away from the fire to ensure her safety and assumed she would probably carry some sort of grudge for the rest of her pathetic street life. After all, that's what he had done. That's what everyone did in this god-forsaken village. Or so he thought.

After the mission's end and a long lecture from the Mizukage about discretion, Kisame couldn't help but wonder if the girl found a place to go. He looked at the run down homes and desperation of the people around him and realized no one would be willing to take in a stray. With the injuries he inflicted untreated, she would die a miserable death, which was far from his intention in saving her life.

He paused and took a deep sigh as turned down the dusty street to where he had left the child.

 **AN* Thank you for reading! You can expect the next chapter sometime this week. This won't be terribly long. I'd appreciate any feedback you have!**


End file.
